


Celebration

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Kouichi's out of the hospital, it's time for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Celebration  
 **Characters:** Frontier Chosen  
 **Word Count:** 523|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #15; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #88, write a fic in the friendship genre  
 **Summary:** Now that Kouichi's out of the hospital, it's time for a little fun.

* * *

They made up their minds on this before they even left the hospital on that day they returned to Earth. Kouji was hardly coherent enough to disagree, but even when he calmed down enough to think it over, he didn't. The idea of having a party to celebrate … well... _everything_ appealed to them all. 

And that was what it was. They celebrated having saved two worlds. They celebrated having met one another. They celebrated Kouji and Kouichi having met one another. They celebrated everything that they'd done in the Digital World. 

So once Kouichi was discharged from the hospital, and had had a very tearful reunion with the mother he couldn't remember, the plans began. A location was chosen (the park was the best place, big enough for all of them and a part of it was out of the way enough so they could speak of their adventures freely), food was purchased or cooked (Izumi made a pizza large enough for everyone), and on the chosen day, everyone gathered there. 

“This is real,” Kouichi murmured, staring at them all as if he expected them to fade away into mist and nothingness. “We're all really here.” 

“Of course we are.” Kouji rolled his eyes. “What, did you think you were dreaming?” 

Kouichi rubbed the back of his head, a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. “Actually, yes. Sometimes when I'd wake up in the hospital, I'd wonder if I really did dream all of this after hitting my head.” 

Kouji's hand touched his for a few seconds. “We're real.” 

Takuya coughed and held out a plate of food to Kouji. “Yeah, and that means that we're hungry! So let's eat!” 

In moments, everyone was too busy stuffing their faces to do anything else, save for quick looks all around. All of the injuries and damage from that last fight had faded away by now. Hot showers and changes of clothes - which they all wanted to do so _very_ much after months of living and sleeping in the same outfits – made everyone look just a little different. But it was a good different, they all agreed silently. 

Above them, a crow called out without warning, and six hands fell automatically to their pockets. Takuya blinked first, then laughed nervously. “Guess we're still on edge, a little.” He pulled out what he'd touched: his cell phone. It hadn't so much as glimmered since that day it had changed back from being his D-Scan. Just an ordinary phone, nothing more, nothing less. 

One by one the others, except Kouichi, took theirs out and set them nearby. Kouji glanced at Kouichi, who fidgeted a little. 

“I don't have one. Mom and I could never afford one for both of us.” He ducked his head down. “I'm not sure where my D-Scan came from anyway. It was just kind of there.” 

That moment they all remembered, when Kouichi had claimed the true Spirits of Darkness. Kouji rested a hand on Kouichi's shoulder. “We'll get you one. We're going to need to keep in touch, right?” 

Kouichi smiled a bit weakly back at him. “Yeah. We are.” 

**The End**


End file.
